


surprise?

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: It didn't take long before he heard familiar footsteps approaching and he tensed in anticipation before jumping out of his hideout. He was supposed to just scare Javi, but he miscalculated something and he ended up crashing into him with much force, making him screech loudly and taking them both to the ground.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: wedgie
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Yuzuru had a plan very sneaky plan, like a sneaky person he was.

That was why he was crouching in a corner of a dance room, hiding behind a pile of mattresses and waiting for a certain someone to walk in.

It didn't take long before he heard familiar footsteps approaching and he tensed in anticipation before jumping out of his hideout. He was supposed to just scare Javi, but he miscalculated something and he ended up crashing into him with much force, making him screech loudly and taking them both to the ground.

"Ouch!" Javi yelped when Yuzuru fell on top of him "What the hell?"

"Sorry! But, surprise?" Yuzuru said, trying to be cute, and Javi scoffed, but clearly he was more amused than annoyed.

"Surprise what, you want to surprise murder me, huh? Taking the competition out?"

"Rude!" Yuzuru gasped, slapping his shoulder, and Javi grinned, hands moving to tickle Yuzuru's waist.

"Well, I wasn't the one, hey-" Javi yelped when Yuzuru decided to punish him by pulling his hair, not hard enough to really hurt but definitely enough to annoy the hell out of him.

"Okay, get off of me, you little pest, oh my god-" Javi exclaimed, trying to wiggle his way out from under Yuzuru, but Yuzuru was enjoying it way too much to let go too easily. It wasn't what he had planned, but honestly, that was probably the best fun he had in weeks, and well, he could tell that Javi wasn't even as half annoyed as he was acting, his lips curled up in a smile.

But then his smile turned a little devilish as he curled his hands on Yuzuru's pants, on the level of his hips, and pulled it up roughly, cackling when Yuzuru gasped loudly, letting go of Javi's hair and trying to swap Javi's hands away.

"Aaa!" he screeched, because Javi wasn't tugging only on his pants, but he also managed to grasp Yuzuru's underwear, that was now digging into his flesh really uncomfortably.

Javi seized the opportunity and rolled them over swiftly, and suddenly Yuzuru found himself being pressed against the floor with Javi looming over him, hands on the sides of Yuzuru's head and knees caging his hips.

"Sorry." he laughed, flicking Yuzuru on the nose "But you started."

Yuzuru scrunched his nose, moving his hand down to fix the underwear problem, and then he looked at Javi, smiling.

"Is fine. I started." he agreed and Javi nodded, leaning down a bit more, almost unconsciously.

"But why did you think that knocking me down was a good idea, huh?" he asked, and Yuzuru gulped, because suddenly his stomach was churning and he realized that Javi's face was really, really close.

"I, um-" he hesitated, not sure if Javi wouldn't think he was being dumb "I wanted to make you laugh." he blurted out and Javi blinked quickly, as if a bit surprised, and then his smile turned tender.

"Of course you did." he murmured, swiping his thumb along Yuzuru's cheekbone before resting his hands on the side of his neck "Thank you."

Yuzuru only nodded dumbly, and all of the sudden he was really aware of Javi's hand touching him, of that tingling warmth seeping into his skin, and when did they get so close that Yuzuru could basically feel Javi's breath against his cheek and why did he want to be even closer, wait what-

"Uhh, guys?"

Javi didn't react at first, staring at Yuzuru as if he was looking for something, and only when Nam cleared his throat very loudly and pointedly, he rolled out of Yuzuru and grinned at Nam easily, as if nothing odd was happening.

"Hey there, what's up?"

"I feel like I should be asking that." Nam said slowly, stepping inside and dropping his bag to the floor "But whatever that weird stretching was, I don't want to know."

Javi laughed at that and Yuzuru smiled absently, hand coming to fix the waistband of his pants again, and he thought that in the end Javi wasn't the only one surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
